Un Noël dans l'Ordre
by Am-Brebre
Summary: Quand l'ordre improvise une réunion de Noël. One Shot avec un peu de SB/RL Cadeau pour Tsuukoo Et c'est surtout un léger délire de ma part :


_Hey Hey! Un nouvel Os de Noël Pour Tsuukoo, J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira.. C'est Un SS/ RL (Mwhahaha j'adore ce couple en prime xD) Donc Voila Joyeux Noël à toi (Certes en retard mais .. mieux vaut tard que jamais ^_^) _

Tout à JKR rien à moi (même pas un bout de Sirius .')

Merci à ceux qui me liront.. j'espère que cela vous plaira o.o'..

----------------------------

_Il suffit de deux heures pour décorer une ancienne et piteuse maison familiale qui regorge de souvenirs ignobles. 5 minutes pour vérifier si tout est en place et si ce foutu elfe de maison ne fait pas des siennes. 1 minute pour relire ce curieux carton d'invitation rouge scintillant. Et 5 secondes pour se rendre compte qu'un viel abruti est entré sans frappé et qu'il vous fixe du haut de son nez crochu..._

*

Sirius Black se tourna vers l'intrus, cette invitation lui semblait désormais de plus en plus curieuse et énervante. Elle provenait de Dumbledore qui lui avait gentiment demandé de placer 5 couverts chez lui "pour une réunion de Noêl " Mais Sirius ne connaissait pas le nom des invités. Il avait passé l'après midi à tout décorer comme les maisons moldus d'a côté, il y avait passé du temps, il y avait mis tout son coeur.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à Severus Rogue et il se demandait si cette soirée de Noêl allait être paisible. Il rangea le carton dans sa poche, mais son regard était toujours posé sur celui de Severus Rogue. Ils se regardaient avec un air de Défi quand enfin le Professeur de Potions ouvrit la bouche et dit de sa voix que Sirius haîssait tant:

" Eh bien cette soirée risque d'être très prometteuse.."

Sirius l'ignora et décida de s'assoir près de la fixa un verre face à lui et essaya d'éviter tout contact avec Rogue. Ce dernier resta debout, il sortit la même invitation que Sirius et l'a relu dans un murmure agaç fois la lecture finie il rangea la papier dans sa poche. Puis il dit d'une voix plus forte:

"Quel vieux fou tout de même.."

Soudain une voix joyeuse et douce que Sirius reconnue automatiquement se fit entendre du hall, une silhouette apparue derrière Severus et déclara vivement:

" Bonsoir Bonsoir tout le monde"

La personne qui venait d'entrer, portait un long manteau marron, ses cheveux chatains était blanchis par endroit à cause de la neige de l'extérieur même si ils étaient aussi blanchis par la vieillesse, son visage qui était enjoué avait tout de même mauvais mine. Et il portait de ses deux mains quelques poches plastiques remplies de cadeaux de couleurs vives.

Sirius souriait à présent, il pressentait la venu de son fidèle ami mais le fait de le revoir le rendait heureux comme il ne l'avais jamais été depuis quelques semaines. Rester seul n'était pas son fort. Il se leva et se précipita dans les bras de son ami lui faisant lâcher les sacs qu'il avait en mains.

"Mumus.. tu m'as horriblement manqué. Tu n'es même pas passé me voir ces 15 derniers jours"

Severus se trouvait désormais face à eux, il les regardait d'un air supérieur, il roula des yeux aux paroles de détacha son étreinte et ramassa les poches par terre.

"J'ai dû faire une petite mission pour L'Ordre.. Mais j'ai ramené des cadeaux pour toi.. je savais que tu serais là ce soir" Dit le Lycanthrope avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Rogue ricana aux paroles de Remus.

"Evidemment, il reste cloîtré jour et nuit ici.. quelle utilité..."

Sirius se retourna et fixa Rogue avec un regard glacial. Remus occupé à placer les paquets cadeaux sous le sapin de Noel ne voyait rien. Drôle de Sapin d'ailleurs, On voyait que les guirlandes avaient été déposées maladroitement, et les boules avaient dû subir un enchantement car elles bougeaient sur elles même sans s'arrêter, certaines allaient très vite, d'autres ,plus vieilles peut-être, tournaient avec lenteur. Remus le contempla de ses yeux fatigués. Il songea alors que Sirius devait être heureux de préparer cette soirée. Il soupira et fixa une petite boule rouge qui scintillait dans tout les sens. Ses pensées étant ailleurs il ne se rendait pas compte que les deux autres convives se disputaient.

Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les perpétuelles sarcasmes de la part de ce vieux ingrat s'approcha d'un pas de Rogue.. puis il lui murmura :

" Ne gâche pas ma soirée espère de..."

Severus lui coupa la parole d'un geste de main. Il avait toujours un petit sourire insolent au coin des lèvres. Il savait qu'il commençait déja à gacher cette soirée, et donc il savait qu'il énervait Sirius pour son plus grand plaisir.

"Au lieu de gaspiller ta salive avec des insultes de bas âge... tu peux me dire qui est invité... que je me donne une idée du niveau de cette soirée"

Sirius toujours sur la défensive serra les poings. Il ne fallait pas céder à ses reproches. Cette soirée doit se passer calmement. C'est Dumbledore qui sera heureux de savoir ses efforts. Ne surtout pas s'énerver..

Et pour ne pas s'énerver l'une des principales choses à faire est d'ignorer les moindres questions que cet abruti lui posait.. tout ignorer..

Sirius tourna la tête vers Remus pour cherche un échappatoire à cette question dont il n'avait pas de réponses, ce qui laisserait une seconde chance à Rogue de le critiquer. Mais Remus avait le dos tourné vers le Sapin, et était apparemment toujours dans ses pensé soupira et décida d'aller s'assoir, il passa devant un Severus étonné par cette ignorance et ne prononca aucun mot.

Severus qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son interlocuteur coupe la conversation reprit d'une voix froide qu'on lui connaît bien.

"Et bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire tu ne peux même pas renseigner tes invités. "

Remus se retourna surpris que l'ambiance soit aussi tendue. Sirius ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix très calme, peut-être un peu trop calme pour notre Sirius, on sentait qu'il essayait de se contrôler.

"Je n'en sais rien.. je ne sais même pas quelle est l'utilité de cette soirée! De toute façon tu ferais mieux de partir ta présence risque d'en gêner plus d'un....."

Severus souriait toujours insolemment, il regardait Sirius. Remus quand à lui décida de calmer le jeu. Il voyait que son ami se donnait du mal pour ne pas étriper Rogue.

"Arrêtez vous un peu... " Il les regarda un à un à tour de de rôle.." Je pense que Cette fête est une occasion pour faire une trêve pendant quelques heures. Dumbledore a eu une excellente initiative." Il Fixa les couverts vides de la table. "Même si je me demande qui sont les autres invités.."

Severus commença à s'approcher du Sapin, qu'il fixait le regard ailleurs. Il se tourna vers Lupin puis il répondit:

"Faire une trêve? Je veux bien croire aux miracles.. Mais de là à s'aimer pour une simple journée...." Il rigola."Quel vieil abruti tout de même "soupira t'il en fixant les boules du Sapin.

Severus détestait les fêtes, mais il détestait tout particulièrement Noël. La fête des enfants dit-on. Mais quand on connaît une enfance pas très glorieuse on préfère ne rien fêter. Son regard se posa sur les quelques cadeaux de Remus, en remarquant qu'ils étaient tous destinés aux invités, certainement des chocolats où autres présents de ce genre. Rogue, lui, n'avait rien emmené, et il n'en ressentait aucune gêne. Soudain ses pensées se stoppèrent dès que ces oreilles perçurent une voix lointaine venant du hall.

"Le vieil Abruti s'excuse de son retard" s'écria une douce voix.

Sirius qui s'était un peu calmé, soupira et murmura pour lui même: " Ils ne savent pas sonner dans cette fichue baraque ?"

Les trois hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers la porte du salon. Albus Dumbledore était entré discrètement. Portant une de ses plus belle robes de sorciers couleur or et rouge ce qui le rendait encore plus présent dans cette pièce décorée dans les même tons. Sa cape était enneigée mais on pouvait voir des petits anges de Noêl brodé en fil d' longs cheveux brillaient d'une blancheur argentée tout comme sa longue barbe. Ses deux yeux bleus fixaient Severus Rogue derrière ses petites lunettes en demi lune. Et il avait un énorme sourire pour accompagner le tout. Lui aussi avait ramené quelques affaires dans un petit sac rouge orné de minuscules pompons blancs. Un peu plus et on l'aurait pris pour un magnifique Père Noël.

Il leva sa main et d'un geste de baguette magique les couverts qui étaient vides l'instant d'avant étaient désormais remplis de diverses plats alléchants.

Severus troublé, par sa propre bêtise mais peut-être aussi par l'accoutrement de son supérieur, décida d'aller s'asseoir à une place bien éloigné de Sirius tout en lui jetant un regard glacé au passage. Ce dernier affichait un énorme sourire.

Remus salua Dumbledore d'un petit signe de tête et alla s'asseoir à son tour face à Sirius. Dumbledore s'installa quand à lui aux côté de Rogue. Un couvert était vide mais nos invités se taisaient n'osant pas paraître impolis.

Dumbledore déposa son sac orné de Pompon sous le sapin d'un geste délicat de baguette magique. Puis il ouvrit une bouteille de Champagne dans un "pop" sonore. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui et sa bouteille. Personne ne touchait aux plats qui pourtant avaient une allure bien appétissante.

Dumbledore commença à servir un à un les verres des invités. Il régnait un tel silence que l'on entendait le champagne qui coulait dans les verres comme une petite cascade.

Une fois les invités servit, Dumbledore leva son verre. Rogue roula des yeux, songeant au long discours qu'il allait devoir subir.

"Santé mes Amis!"

Et soudain le directeur but avec une rapidité folle le champagne dans son verre.

Rogue, surpris et soulagé, regarda d'un oeil perplexe Dumbledore. Mais il prit aussi son verre et but délicatement le liquide.

Remus regarda Dumbledore se lécher le bout des lèvres, il fut pris d'un petit fou rire et essaya de se camoufler derrière sa main.

-

Dumbledore qui n'avait rien remarqué commença enfin à parler.

"Tout d'abord merci d'être venu! Vous devez certainement vous demander à quoi cette soirée va t'elle être utile"

"Pas grand chose à mon avis" murmura Sirius. Remus qui entendait, continua de rigoler de plus belle avec discrétion.

Dumbledore continua, regardant Sirius et Severus un à un.

"J'ai donc convoqué quelques personnes faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix pour une petite soirée entre nous, comme vous aurez pu le constatez nous ne sommes que 5, Certaines personnes ont dû partir en missions ou encore d'autres avaient d'autres invitations de Noël provenant de la famille

"Tu parles ils voulaient pas se coltiner une soirée avec notre Servilus national"

murmura toujours Sirius, Remus toussa pour essayer de camoufler son rire qui devenait de moins en moins discret..

-

Mais Dumbledore continua, toujours concentré sur son discours.

" Cela peut paraître idiot mais je conçois Noël comme le seul jour de l'année où nous sommes tous égaux et solidaires. " Il pesait le pour et le contre de chacune de ses phrases ce qui lui donnait un air concentré,il choisissait ses mots avec hésitation mais il en était bien plus que convaincant. Même si Sirius n'écoutait pas grand chose car pour lui, Noël n'était qu'une simple fête entre ami, et qu'il était partit lui aussi en fou rire avec son ami. Tandis que Severus les regarda de son air supérieur, il fit mine d'écouter Dumbledore avec intérêt, peut-être pour rattraper sa lamentable erreur

-

Malheureusement le rire des deux amis devenaient de plus en plus remarquable, Dumbledore se stoppa et les fixa avec son éternel sourire.

"Je crois que la fête peut donc commencer" s'écria t'il d'une voix enjouée

Severus roula des yeux pour la énième fois, tandis que Sirius s'écroula de rire à ces mots.

Pourtant personne n'avait encore remarqué la présence d'une cinquième (et dernière) personne dans la pièce. De sa longue robe verte ressemblant aux couleurs du Sapin, le Professeur Mac Gonnagall observait la table d'un oeil perplexe. Son chignon avait été fait avec soin et elle avait même rajouté quelques paillettes ornées d'un minuscule chapeau décoré avec de petites plumes. Apparemment elle avait déjà déposé quelques paquets sous le sapin. Dumbledore se retourna sentant sa présence. Tout le monde se tus, même le fou rire de Sirius et Remus se stoppa.

-

"Vous êtes Magnifique Minerva" Dit d'une voix mielleuse Albus.

Cette dernière répondit par un léger sourire,

"Je peux en dire autant pour vous, mon cher Albus"

Dumbledore montra une chaise à Minerva, et la pria de bien vouloir s'asseoir.

Elle salua tout le monde. Remus et Sirius stoppèrent leurs rires pour le reste du repas.

-

_Il suffit de quatre heures pour ne plus se rendre compte de ce que l'on a fait, d'une minute pour rigoler avec son pire ennemi, et de quelques secondes pour reprendre un verre...._

-

Minuit sonna,le repas était terminé depuis bien longtemps, les estomacs étaient remplis, les pieds peu dégourdies, le reste nos personnages n'en savent plus trop rien. Evidemment la faute à qui... à la boisson évidemment.

-

Nous nous retrouvons face à un Severus assis sur la table,un verre à la main, regardant d'un air totalement neutre Minerva, lui murmurant des mots qui n'ont aujourd'hui plus aucun sens. Tandis que cette dernière, qui avait les joues en feu rigolait nerveusement d'un rire que l'on avait jamais entendu de sa bouche. Albus quand à lui ouvrait les cadeaux un à un. Marchant légèrement de travers. Quand à Sirius et Remus ils étaient assis par terre, le chien avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de Remus qui lui caressait les cheveux. Sirius avait un peu bu, mais pas autant que les autres. Il écoutait en riant son ami qui était dans un état dans lequel il ne l'avait jamais vu. Remus lui chantait des petites comptines pour enfants. Les yeux dans les yeux ils se regardèrent, et Sirius écoutait les chansons, Remus avait une belle voix, même si sous l'effet de l'alcool il hésitait à certain endroits et rigolait nerveusement.

-

Fermant les yeux au son de ces chansons Sirius se laissa berçer. Mais il fut réveiller par un léger choc. Remus avait déposé la tête de Sirius par terre. Le loup posa ses deux bras autour de la tête de son ami, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage de Remus s'approcher du sien, l'odeur de l'alcool commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un petit baiser humide, Sirius ferma les yeux, son coeur le serrait à l'intérieur de lui, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, Remus son ami.. et lui.. ensemble dans un salon rempli de personnes complétement bourrées, s'embrassant sur le sol froid et dur,c'est assez dur à imaginer. Remus ,lui, s'en fichait des autres, en même temps il avait bu lui aussi. Puis soudainement la langue du loup entra dans la bouche de Sirius, c'était un drôle de baiser. Tendre, léger, Sirius se laissa faire, son coeur faisait des bonds, dans sa tête de nombreuses questions jaillisaient il ne comprenait pas si c'était de l'amour ou tout simplement l'effet de l'alcool et cette ambiance étrange. Pourquoi aimait t'il ce léger contact avec son ami. Puis soudain, il évacua ses pensées, cela lui faisait mal au coeur de songer que ce baiser n'existe que pour un simple égarement, il posa ses mains sur le dos de Remus. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, un contact plutôt agréable, au grand plaisir de Sirius, qui ne voulait que rien ne s'arrête...

_Il suffit d'une seconde pour ouvrir ses yeux, 15 secondes pour se rappeler le passé,. 1 minute pour commencer à croire que tout cela n'était qu'un stupide rêve. Puis 5 secondes pour sentir une chevelure près de sa tête._

Sirius se leva du lit, observant Remus qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, que s'était t'il passé pour qu'ils dorment ensemble.. Un baiser peut-être mais... Sirius regarda sous les draps. Effectivement il était nu, et il était sûr que Remus l'était aussi, mais il ne préféra pas vérifier..

Il se retira doucement et sans bruit du lit, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction du loup. En partant il prit avec lui un drap dans lequel il se couvrit.

Descendit en bas éclairé par les guirlandes.. Il songea à la journée d'hier, il avait un mal de crâne. Puis il se rappela enfin la soirée après ce long baiser... Son coeur faisait encore des bonds rien qu'en y pensant.

Il marchait doucement en descendant les marches qui craquaient sous ses pas.

Et là les pensées de Sirius s'estompèrent, car il tomba nez à nez avec un spectacle des plus étranges.

Une silhouette aux cheveux argentée dormait sur le canapé recouvert de papier cadeaux de toutes les couleurs . Il était éclairé par les petites lumières du Sapin. Sirius tourna la tête en direction de la table où il vit un Severus et une Mac Gonnagal avachis par terre où trônaient quelques verres vides. Et une cape qui s'étalait sur la table, comme si on l'avait jeté en vitesse, tout comme cette robe un peu plus loin ainsi qu'un petit chapeau orné de plume, et tout comme cette culotte en laine...

-

Sirius cligna des yeux pour voir si il ne rêvait pas.

Alors c'était ça .. "une trêve de Noël" ?

_Il suffit d'une journée pour se rendre compte de simples sentiments, et d'une seconde pour éclater de rire devant un tel spectacle..._

FIN

----------------------------

_Voili Voilou .. Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin !_

_Bonnes Fêtes de Fin d'Années à tous [et Buvez pas trop hein on sait jamais.. ;) ] _


End file.
